Fanfic Chanbaek - Please Choose me
by HyenaPark
Summary: Disaat baekhyun sangat menyukai Park Chanyeol, namja tertampan disekolahnya. Namun munculah kris yang selalu ada di dekatnya, Baekhyun harus memilih Chanyeol atau Kris?


**Title : Please choose me**

**Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol,Kyungsoo [EXO]**

**Genre : Romantic, Sad ending**

**Author : Park Hyun**

**Enjoy and thank you**

**Hari ini maupun kemarin sama saja bagi Byun Baekhyun namja imut di kelasnya. Selalu saja namja imut itu melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya jengkel. Yup benar, dia melihat chanyeol bersama namja yang centil , sebut saja kyungsoo. Kyungsoo selalu menggoda namja tampan yang ada di depannya. Chanyeol termasuk namja tertampan di sekolah dan membuat kyungsoo ingin terus mendekatinya. Itulah yang membuat baekhyun kesal dan jengkel**

"Baekhyun!" teriak kris yang membuat baekhyun yang sedang minum cola tersedak

"Uhuk..uhukk, berhenti mengagetkanku oppa." Bentak baekhyun kepada kris, kakak kelasnya yang selalu menempel terus pada baekhyun.,Karena kris sangat menyukai dan menyayangi baekhyun. Namun kris belum berani mengutarakan perasaannya sampai sekarang atau tidak akan sama sekali.

"Maaf, gwenchana?" ucap kris sambil menepuk punggung baekhyun dengan lembut

"Aniyo, gwenchanayo." Jawab baekhyun

"Hmmm, dari tadi kau itu melihat kearah mereka terus?" tanya kris penasaran

"Mereka? Mereka siapa. Aku hanya tidak melihat kearah manapun." Jawab baekhyun santai

"Maksudku chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Lihat mereka sangat serasi." Ucap kris yang membuat baekhyun tersentak kaget

"Apanya yang serasi , mereka terlihat aneh tau." Ucap baekhyun sambil mengecrutkan bibirnya

"Kau terlihat imut sekali jika seperti itu." Ucap kris yang langsung tiba-tiba saja pergi begitu saja, tanpa ada kata-kata yang jelas. Memang seorang kris membuat semua orang penasaran

"Hei kau! Maksudmu apa. Bicaralah yang jelas!" teriak baekhyun, semburat pada pipi baekhyun terpancar begitu saja.

Kris tidak memperdulikan perkataan namja imut itu , jantungnya begitu berdegup kencang . Hingga ia duduk sebentar di taman dan bergumam

_"Kapan kau menyadari perasaanku ini padamu baekki"_

* * *

Akhirnya semua murid di Seoul high School pun pulang , ada yang bersama namjachingunya dan yeojachingunya. Baekhyun hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan tersebut. Ia pulang sendirian sedangkan kris sedang pergi les piano .

"Selalu sendirian." Gumamnya sambil terkadang menendang batu yang ada di depannya. Tiba-tiba seorang namja dengan seragam sekolah yang sama menghampiri namja imut itu.

"Kau kenapa murung begitu, ditinggal pacarmu ya." Ucap namja itu sambil terkekeh

"Kau itu siapa sih!" Ucap baekhyun kesal dan mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, dan Tak disangka-sangka ternyata itu adalah Park chanyeol, namja tertampan disekolah dan pujaan hatinya juga

"Jangan marah-marah terus dong, nanti mukamu terlihat tua loh."jawab chanyeol sambl tertawa

Tiba-tiba semburat merah terlukis di pipi baekhyun, chanyeol pun menyadarinya dan meledek baekhyun

"Wah lihat, pipimu langsung menjadi merah." Ucap chanyeol sambil menunjuk kearah muka baekhyun dan tertawa keras

"Ngh, ya sudah tertawa saja, aku mau pulang !" Teriak baekhyun karena salah tingkah berada di dekat chanyeol dan juga malu mengapa tiba-tiba pipinya bisa berubah menjadi merah

"Hei tunggu! Mengapa aku ditinggal sendirian, ayo pulang bersama." Jawab chanyeol sambil berteriak dan mengikuti baekhyun dari belakang

"Ani, aku tidak mau pulang denganmu." Ucap baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup telinganya pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan chanyeol

Sesampainya di perempatan jalan ia terdiam sejenak dan melihat ke belakang apakah namja itu masih mengikutinya atau tidak , sudah dirasa aman namja imut itu pun langsung berjalan pulang dengan santainya. Baru saja baekhyun akan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah, tiba-tiba saja namja yang bernama chanyeol berteriak ke arahnya

"Oh, jadi ini rumahmu. Berdekatan sekali dengan rumahku , hanya saja rumahku 3 deret sesudah rumahmu." Teriak chanyeol sambil tertawa

Baekhyun hanya diam dan menutup telinganya, Ia pua-pura tidak mendengar ucapan chanyeol. Apa mungkin karena baekhyun malu bertatap muka dengan namja idamannya itu ?

* * *

**_Paginya di seoul high school_**

"Baekki,maaf ya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang karena, aku harus les piano."

"Gwenchana kris oppa, sejak kapan namaku baekki?" tanya baekhyun

"Sejak tadi, bukankah itu nama yang bagus. Aku sudah lama ingin memanggilmu dengan nama itu agar lebih berbeda dari yang ingin menjadi yang special untukmu." Jawab kris serius

"hahhaha, kau ini . Selalu saja ingin berbeda dari yang lain." Ucap baekhyun sambil tertawa garing

_"Kapan kau mengerti perasaanku? Baekki._" Gumam kris sambil menatap baekhyun yang tertawa di depannya

Saat pelajaran olahraga , seosangnim menyuruh siswa untuk bermain dodge ball, Dodge ball adalah permainan lempar bola mengenai lawan. Saat permainan dimulai Tiba-tiba saja baekhyun melamun karena memikirkan kejadian kemarin pulang sekolah. Tanpa sadar sebuah bola mendarat di kepala baekhyun yang membuat baekhyun langsung jatuh pingsan . Kris pun langsung berlari dan menghampiri baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri dan membawanya ke UKS.

Seteah 30 menit baekhyun pingsan, namja imut itu pun langsung terbangun dan memegang kepalanya yang masih sedikit sakit. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesosok namja yang tertidur di sofa di dekat tempat tidur yang ditiduri baekhyun. Yup, ternyata dia adalah kris. Baekhyun pun menghampiri kris yang sedang tertidur

"Hmm, jika kau tertidur. Kau terlihat tampan oppa." Ucap baekhyun yang duduk di dekat kris dan seskali merapikan rambut kris yang berantakan karena tertidur

Tiba-tiba baekhyun mengantuk dan tertidur di dada kris dengan posisi kepala baekhyun bersandar di dada kris sambil terduduk

Seorang namja yang melihat pemndangan tersebut langsung pergi , Yup, dia adalah chanyeol .

Niat chanyeol adalah ingin melihat keadaan baekhyun , tapi mengapa pemandangan ini yang ia lihat.

"Nyuttt" tiba tiba hati chanyeol terasa sakit melihat mereka berdua. Chanyeol pun pulang dan bingung dengan perasaannya, hatinya, maupun pikirannya. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia selalu teringat akan baekhyun. Padahal ia menyukai pun langsung menggenggam kepalanya frustasi.

Tiba-tiba telfonnya berdering, dan ia pun langsung mengangkat telfonnya dan menjawab telfonnya

"Ada apa kyungsoo?" tanya chanyeol pada kyungsoo'

"aku mau kita bertemu di café Tous Les Jours sekarang , apa oppa bisa?" jawab kungsoo

"Hmmm, baik aku akan kesana." Ucap baekhyun dan langsung mematikan handphonenya. Kini ia melupakan masalah baekhyun dan namja yang berada di UKS. Kini ia sedang focus pada kyungsoo

**Di Café Tous Les Jours….**

"Jadi begini oppa, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap kyungsoo malu-malu

"Memangnya apa ? aku jadi penasaran?." Ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis

"hmmmm, bagaimana aku bicaranya ya?" ucap kyungsoo bingung

"Bicaralah." Ucap chanyeo tersenyum dan matanya focus pada bibir kyungsoo. Karena ia sangat penasaran apa kata yang akan keluar dari mulut kyungsoo

"Aku menyukaimu oppa ." ucap kyungsoo , pipinya langsung merah. Semerah tomat

Tiba-tiba namja didepan kyungsoo pun langsung kaget. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Disisi lain ia menyukai kyungsoo dan sudah lama ia menantikan saat-saat ini tapi entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba teringat akan baekhyun, Dan itu yang membuat chanyeol frustasi. Akhirnya chanyeol menarik napas panjang dan dengan tenang ia menjawab

"Baiklah kyungsoo, ….."

Maaf ya bagian kyungsoo sama chanyeol dilewat dulu ya-_-biar rahasia gitu

Kris pun terbagun kaget ia melihat tidak melihat sosok baekhyun di tempat tidur. Namun mengapa dadanya terasa berat . Kris langsung meihat memalingkan kepalanya kearah dadanya dan teryata disitu ada sosok namja imut yang ternyata baekhyun. Hati kris lansung berdegup kencang melihat baekhyun yang tertidur pulas di dadanya.

Dengan berani kris mendekati wajah baekki dan ia pun langsung mencium bibir baekhyun dengan lembut . Baekhyun pun tidak menyadari perlakuan kris padanya. Ciuman itupun sangat lembut dan mungkin menurt admin sangat memabukkan-_-

Kris pun mengakhiri ciuman itu dan mulai membangunkan baekhyun karena jam sudah menunjujkkan pukul 7 malam, karena sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup sedangkan mereka masih berada di ruang UKS.

"Baekki, bangun hari sudah hamper malam." Bisik kris lembut

"Nghh, benarkan sepertinya masih sore." Jawab baekhyun yang masih menutup matanya

"Benar, ini sudah malam baekki, Ayo kita pulang gerbang sekolah sebentar lagi akan kau tidak bangun akan aku cium." Bisik kris sambil menarik badan baekhyun agar bangun

"Cium saja, aku tidak takut." Jawab baekhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya kearah kris . Kini baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyadari kris berkata apa,namja imut itu benar-benar mengantuk sekali.

_Cup_

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir baekhyun

"Kris, apa yang kau lakukan ." ucap baekhyun yang tiba-tiba kaget dan terbangun iapun langsung menutup bibirmya

"Kan tadi sudah aku bilang, kalo kau tidak bangun aku akan menciummu." Ucap kris santai

"Tapi k..kan ak..ku" ucap baekhyun gagap dan masih kaget

"Ayo pulang." Ucap kris sambil menggandeng tangan baekhyun keluar dari ruang UKS

Selama perjalanan ,baekhyu maupn kris tidak berkata apapun. Mulut mereka seakan-akan terkunci .

"Maaf ya, soal kejadian tersebut ." ucap kris sambil memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua

"Ani, gwencahanayo. Tadi itu mungkin salahku karena terlalu mengantuk sehingga tidak mendengar peringatanmu tadi ." ucap baekhyun sambil menunduk dan tidak melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah motor yang melaju kencang kearah baekhyun

"Awas, baekki." Seketika kris pun menarik lengan baekhyun dan memeluknamja imut itu agar tidak terkena motor tersebut. Jantung kris pun berdegup kencang

**DEG DEG DEG**

Mereka berpelukan cukupp lama dan akhirnya kris pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang pipi baekhyun

"Kau harus hati-hati, jika aku tidak ada bagaimana dengan nasibmu." Ucap kris lembut

Baekhyun tiba tiba menangis mendengar perkataan kris dan langsung memeluk erat namja jangkung tersebut . Ia merasa takut trauma dengan kejadian yang hamper merenggut nyawanya . Jika kris tidak ada bagimana nasibnya.

**Pada penasaran gak sama cerita mimin, kalo penasaran tolong reviewnya ya:^)**

**Kalo gak ada reviewnya tandanya ini ceria gak bakal dilanjut, dari pada gak dibaca takut jadi jamuran wkwkw-_-**

**Maaf kalo ada salah penulisan untuk fanfic saya ,Thank you yang udah baca:D ****_Kamsahamnida_**


End file.
